The Gift
by Eggbert
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Harry's about to find out (with a little help from Seamus) that happiness really is a warm Weasley


THE GIFT by EGGBERT  
  
Summary - Set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. It's Christmas Day and Harry's about to find out that happiness is a warm Weasley. Warning - Slash.  
  
Rating - R. How are you supposed to lose your virginity without having sex?  
  
Disclaimer - They're not mine, they're JKR's. And i'm sure she'd be horrified if she knew what they were up to.  
  
Notes - This had to be written, not just because I find these two together completely irresistible but because 'Revelations' was begging for a sequel. And I also liked the Seamus angle. He's also demanding to be slashed to death (again).  
  
Dedication - To Gabriela who promised me the life of her firstborn child for more Harry and Ron slash. * Very Evil Grin *. Here you go, love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Charms classroom was almost empty. Apart from the couple in the corner who were kissing as if their lives depended on it.  
  
" This is ruddy impossible! " groaned Ron as he tore his lips from his partners'. " At this rate, i'm never going to get you alone. "  
  
Harry grinned, his emerald eyes full of mischief.  
  
" It's you who's too damn particular. " he said nibbling gently at Ron's ear.  
  
" Well. " said Ron, going even pinker. " Our first time should be special, Harry. I don't want to have Filch walk in on us in an empty classroom and if we go into the Forbidden Forest there's a fair chance that something huge and hairy will attack before I get my trousers off. "  
  
Harry sighed. Ron was right, of course. What they were planning needed privacy and comfort. Both of which were in short supply especially since Fred and George had delightedly informed the whole of Gryffindor Tower that ickle Ronnikins and The Boy Who Lived were now an item.   
  
Their relationship had steadily become more passionate in the past year and now it was getting to the stage of desperation. Harry wanted Ron so badly, it hurt. And Ron was in no better condition.  
  
Just then something occurred to Harry that made him grin very broadly indeed.  
  
" What are you smiling at? " asked Ron, holding him closer.  
  
" It'll be Christmas soon. " said Harry. " You and I will be alone in the dormitory. It'll be perfect. Just imagine, " he continued, his voice growing rougher with desire. " You and me alone for a whole ten days. "  
  
He stoppered Ron's moan of longing with his lips. Kissing Ron was the most intoxicating thing he had ever done. He couldn't wait for Christmas.  
**********  
" He's what ? " yelled Ron, unable to believe his ears.  
  
" I know. " said Harry soothingly. " It's not Seamus's fault his parents are going away for Christmas. "  
  
" We never have any luck, do we? " moaned Ron.  
  
" OH, I don't know about that. " smiled Harry, holding Ron's hand tight under the table. " I've got you. I reckon that makes me the luckiest bloke alive. "  
  
Ron smiled. " How is it, " he asked " You always know exactly what to say. "  
  
" You bring out the best in me. " replied Harry simply.  
  
" I love you. " whispered Ron. Harry squeezed his hand in reply.  
  
  
Seamus felt awful. It would be his first Christmas away from home, and even the lure of the fabulous Christmas dinner and the promise of some festive hanky-panky with Lavender Brown didn't raise his spirits. Still, he thought, at least i'm not as miserable as Ron.  
  
Seamus watched Ron and Harry playing chess in the almost deserted common room. The chemistry between the two of them was almost tangible. Seamus had been delighted when Harry had finally come to his senses and realised what he really felt for his best friend, something that had been obvious to Seamus, at least, for ages.  
  
Harry was looking at Ron with an almost predatory gaze as Ron's long fingers directed his chessmen across the board. Ron became aware of it and flushed a delicate pink.  
  
" Checkmate. " he croaked.  
  
" Yes. " said Harry, the invitation plain in his eyes. Inviting the victor to take his spoils...  
  
Seamus turned away, thinking furiously. No wonder Ron had been a bit off with him lately. He had probably planned to seduce Harry over Christmas until he had found out they wouldn't be alone.  
  
" Trust me to put my foot in it. " thought Seamus. Then it occurred to him. It would be perfect. Ideal. And wouldn't take much planning... Grinning he headed off to bed. Just before he pulled shut the red velvet hangings on his four-poster he wrote a very short note and sealed it in a parchment envelope, placing it where it would be found the next morning, Christmas Day. He also performed an Awakening Charm.  
  
" Less noisy than an alarm clock. " he said, grinning quietly to himself as he closed his eyes. He was soon fast asleep and never heard the other two arrive.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by Ron's hand gently stroking his face.  
  
" Morning. " said Ron. " Merry Christmas. "  
  
" You too. " smiled Harry sleepily. He slipped an arm round Ron's waist and pulled him close; wakening fully as Ron kissed him deeply.  
  
" Seamus will be horrified. " chuckled Harry.  
  
" No he won't. " grinned Ron. " Here, read this. " and he handed Harry the parchment note he had found on top of his pile of Christmas presents.  
  
Harry read it and his eyes widened. He put the note down and drew Ron down beside him.  
  
" What a wonderful gift. " he whispered as his hands pulled off Ron's pyjama jacket and he covered the fair skin with kisses.  
  
" Yeah. " replied Ron hoarsely, moving his hands over the smooth contours of Harry's body.  
  
" Lock the door, love. " said Harry. " Just in case. "  
  
Ron got up and bolted the door to the dormitory. He moved back to the bed and paused, biting his lip. Harry lay there; naked and inviting. Ron had seen Harry's body a thousand times but to see him like this, aroused, wanting him was beautiful. Ron shrugged off the rest of his nightclothes and climbed back into bed.  
  
" I've waited so long for this. " whispered Harry, drawing Ron close, gasping as their naked skins met sending a bolt of silken electricity through them both.  
  
" Me too. " replied Ron. " You are so beautiful, Harry. This is going to be wonderful. " Harry smiled, his emerald eyes clouded with lust.  
  
And it was. Harry would never have believed that such incredible sensations could be possible as he and Ron guided each other through each new experience, gasping and moaning as the pleasure coursed through them. Harry submitted willingly, letting Ron take him in the fierce heat of passion.  
  
Later, much later Harry ran a slow hand through his lover's sweat-drenched fiery hair.  
  
" Was it worth waiting for? " he asked softly. Ron kissed him long and hard.  
  
" Oh yeah. " he grinned. " The best things always are. And you were amazing, Harry. "  
  
" You were pretty bloody incredible yourself, Weasley. " said Harry, playfully nipping the tender flesh of Ron's neck with his teeth. " It's nearly breakfast time. We should go downstairs. "  
  
" Plenty of time for that. " said Ron gruffly. " I've got better things to do than eat. "  
  
Harry smiled as Ron began his slow caresses and they felt the passion start to rise again.  
  
  
  
  
Seamus was sitting in the common room with his arms around Lavender and Hermione when Ron and Harry finally made it downstairs. Seamus hid his grin. Harry was looking at Ron with something akin to awe and Ron couldn't stop touching Harry as if to reassure himself that his lover was there, real and substantial.  
  
They should both be wearing signs saying " I JUST GOT LAID. " thought Seamus to himself and smiled warmly in greeting as the two of them approached.  
  
" Er, thanks very much for your Christmas present, Seamus. " said Harry, grinning. Ron nodded his agreement.  
  
" My pleasure. Merry Christmas, both of you. " replied Seamus. It really had been a stroke of genius on his part. He smiled again as he remembered what he'd written.  
  
Merry Christmas Harry and Ron. IOU one hour's complete privacy. Make the most of it. Love, Seamus.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
